


Joel, Stealer of Thoughts

by totallycheesey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallycheesey/pseuds/totallycheesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray literally ran into Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joel, Stealer of Thoughts

               When Ray’s lips met Joel’s, the first thought that came to mind was how surprisingly soft his lips were. _He must use chapstick,_ Ray’s second thought whispered. His third was that Joel was starting to writhe beneath his body to try to get up. Ray’s fourth was to get the fuck off his coworker.

                As soon as he managed to scramble out of the way, Joel sat up and instantly let out a chorus of laughter. “Goddamn, Ray, you know you could’ve just _told_ me you were attracted to me,” he snickered, earning a blush from Ray.

                “Uh, it wasn’t exactly my idea. I just so happen to be a clumsy bitch,” Ray retorted without any real thought, since Joel had already stolen four of his thoughts with the kiss. He had to shake his head a little to realize that none of this made sense, and _why_ had he been so pleased to find that Joel’s lips were soft? It was an idea worth investigating, but that had a time and a place. (The time and place just _maybe_ ended up being when he jacked off in the shower after work that day.)

                “Mhm. Sure,” Joel replied sarcastically, standing to dust himself off. Then, realizing that Ray was still on the floor, he offered him a hand. Ray gladly accepted the offer. “Are you sure this isn’t just a big excuse to steal my smooches?”

                “Ah, shut up,” Ray groaned. Joel’s hands happened to be calloused, unlike his lips. Ray found this feature to be more ironically sexy than anything, and had to remember to breathe like a normal human being. He didn’t want to lose his shit and start blushing worse than he already was.

                Joel looked Ray in the eye from his five-inch height advantage. “Are you suggesting that you want to kiss _again_?” Before Ray could fully grasp the dramatic edge to Joel’s voice and what it held in his favor, Joel was leaning down a little to peck Ray on the lips, slowly, deliberately. Ray accidentally (he swore it was just an automatic reaction) swiped his tongue across his lips at that moment, and Joel pulled back.

                “Jesus, Ray. Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?” Joel grinned cockily at Ray, who was too dazed to take it to heart. _Jesus, his lips were softer than any other lips I’ve ever kissed_ , a fifth thought chorused. Joel was doing this on purpose, obviously. He had been waiting for innocent ol’ Ray to just fall into his clutches, then he managed to steal all his thoughts. Mother of God.

                “But, seriously… Gotta get back to work. We can meet up after work for dinner. I’ll drive,” Joel offered a little quickly. Ray just nodded, then Joel was on his way.

It took him a moment.

An expression of confusion invading his face, Ray muttered, “Wait… What just happened..?” He had just been walking in the hallway to look for Ryan, who needed to get his ass in the Achievement Hunter office to do a new GTA Let’s Play. Ray slammed into Joel on the way, somehow managed to knock Joel on his ass, landed on top of the man of the hour, and their lips connected.

And then, by some miracle, he landed a date with Joel (AKA, Mr. Soft Lips).

“Huh,” was all Ray had to say. He knew he was clumsy, but _this_ was a bit of a stretch for him.


End file.
